neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Shipwreck (G.I. Joe)
Shipwreck is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero series of toys, cartoons and comics. He was originally created as a character for the Sunbow cartoon series in 1984, and later produced as an action figure, and finally introduced into the comic book in 1985. Profile His real name is Hector X. Delgado, and he was born in Chula Vista, California. Shipwreck grew up near the San Diego Navy Yards. He enlisted in the Navy at 16, after getting permission from his parents. He served time at "Gitmo", before moving on to carrier operations in the Middle East, and participating in patrolling actions in the Mekong Delta and Yokosuka. Shipwreck graduated from the Great Lakes Naval Gunnery School, and is a qualified expert with the M-14, M-16, Browning .50 cal., 20mm Oerlikon AA gun, and the M1911A1 Auto Pistol. It has been speculated that his appearance was based on that of George Harrison. Action figures The character first appeared in the 1985 edition of the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toy series with his parrot Polly. Despite being a fairly popular character, it was not until nine years later (1994) that he received a second version of his action figure, this time revamped as a Navy SEAL. All later figures have used his status as a SEAL since. He also had a 12" edition figure produced as part of the G.I. Joe vs. Cobra line. Though Shipwreck did not appear in the G.I. Joe: Sigma Six TV series, a figure in his likeness was released. Comics Marvel Comics Shipwreck’s first appearance was in issue #40 (October 1985) of the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero comics published by Marvel Comics where he played a major role in the story, along with Barbecue. This concerns the testing of a mobile weapons platform.G.I. Joe #40 He then helps the Joes deal with the aquatic effects of the creation of Cobra Island, namely a tidal wave. The Joes make a pre-emptive attack on the island but are ordered off before anything definite happens.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #41 (November 1985) In issue #51, he and Alpine are part of a squad sent out to stop Zartan's escape attempt. The two team up to stop a Dreadnok "Swamp-Copter"; Alpine launches a hooked rope at it and Shipwreck ties it to a nearby tank. This works, gaining them temporary custody of Zarana and her brother Zandar. A spray of machine-gun fire from the Thunder Machine sends Shipwreck diving for his life and the prisoners escape.G.I. Joe #51 Shipwreck has a cameo as part of a Joe team spying on Cobra Island. This involves a confrontation with the Oktober Guard."G.I. Joe Yearbook" #4 (1988) During the Cobra civil war he is teamed with Cutter and pilots a WHALE hovercraft."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #75 He assists in a battle against the Oktober Guard during the escape of a Russian defector. As with most of the other Joes, he personally helps build their new desert-based headquarters, 'The Pit'.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #64 (October 1987) Action Force The Marvel UK 'Action Force' comics maintained a different G.I. Joe continuity. Shipwreck is featured in these stories, starting with issue one."Action Force" #1 (March 1987) He later helps raid a Crimson Guard outpost."Action Force" #7 (April 1987) He assists in preventing Cobra from gaining control of the criminal syndicates of Venice, Italy.Action Force # 49, February 6, 1988 Devil's Due Shipwreck would come back again in a big way. When Devil’s Due Publishing started producing new G.I. Joe comics, he was immediately included as a major supporting character. The comic series followed the storyline provided in his action figures’ file cards wherein he trained to become a Navy SEAL. The first issue of the G.I. Joe: Battle Files makes mention on his activities between the disbandment and reinstatement of the Joe Team. He was running tour guide operations and busting pirates and drug smugglers in between. Shipwreck is one of the first Joes called back to active duty."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" Vol 2. #1 (2002) All meet several Greenshirts, the name for the newcomers to the G.I. Joe team. Shipwreck is one of the few Joes unaffected by Cobra's nanite based weapons. As such, he is one of the many on-foot military defenders on the White House lawn; they are there to stop a Cobra takeover. Despite losses, including Greenshirts, Cobra is defeated."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" Vol 2. #2-4 (2002) The Joe Team would be disbanded once more and reformed with a smaller core group in the series, G.I. Joe: America’s Elite. Shipwreck is included in the new team and is one of the more vocal critics for including Storm Shadow in the lineup. In America's Elite, Shipwreck's appearance changes. Originally, he has unkempt red-brown hair and a slender build. Some time after issue 12, he appears stockier and with black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Cartoon Sunbow Shipwreck also appeared in G.I. Joe animated series from Sunbow and Marvel Productions voiced by Neil Ross while Polly's vocal effects are provided by Frank Welker. The show's voice director Wally Burr wanted Neil to make Shipwreck sound like a cross between Jack Nicholson (like the actor's character in The Last Detail) and Popeye the Sailor man. He is one of the more fleshed out characters in the series. Shipwreck grew up in Chula Vista, California, in the shadow of the San Diego navy yards. For as long as he could remember Shipwreck wanted to be a sailor, so he joined the navy early at 16, lying about his age. He saw the world—from the river pirates of southeast Asia to smugglers off the Florida coast and the desert where he first joined G.I. Joe. He first appeared in the 1984 mini-series, "The Revenge of Cobra", as offering Flint and Mutt a way back to Joe headquarters on his land sail. The Joe Team offered Shipwreck a spot on the membership roster which he gladly accepted. Shipwreck played a major role in a subplot in the "Pyramid of Darkness" mini-series. He and Snake Eyes have to fight their way out of a Cobra stronghold, and are later rescued through the efforts of a popular lounge singer named Satin. Shipwreck continued to be a recurring character through the regular series. He has a pet parrot named "Polly" that he pretends to despise. The bird is capable of dozens of phrases; they often relate to the action. On missions, Shipwreck was often paired off with Cover Girl. Shipwreck was among the number of Joes whose relatives were captured and brainwashed by Cobra in "Captives of Cobra". In the same episode, Shipwreck tells his adopted nephew that he himself was also adopted and they are both lucky to have such loving families. "Memories of Mara" found Shipwreck in love with an escaped Cobra agent named Mara, who was part of an experimental procedure to create amphibious soldiers who could breathe on land and in water. However, the experiment was only partially successful with Mara, who could no longer breathe out of water for more than a few minutes. In the highly rated two-part season finale "There’s No Place Like Springfield", his emotions and mental state would be toyed with when he is trapped in a town filled with synthoid copies of his friends and loved ones, including Mara and another synthoid called Althea, who was posing as his daughter from his false marriage to Mara. During the two-parter, Shipwreck is tormented by visions of many of his long-term Joe friends. He would perceive them as normal, then they would melt away in front of him. Also in part 2 of the episode, Shipwreck's origins are revealed when a female Cobra Crimson Guard named Cadet Deming interrogates him, by using a hazardous psychedelic mind control program. The second season finds Shipwreck appearing less but still managing to participate in major roles in episodes he does appear in. Shipwreck is featured in the episode "Once Upon A Joe", as he entertains orphans while their home is being rebuilt. Shipwreck also appears in two of the series' Public Service Announcements. In the first, he talks a couple of kids out of stealing a bike by showing them how wrong it is. In the second, he talks a boy out of running away from home following an argument with his parents, suggesting that he solve his problems by talking to his parents. G.I. Joe: The Movie Shipwreck also appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie, albeit in a more diminished capacity, as a captive of Cobra-La. Spy Troops and Valor vs. Venom Shipwreck appeared in the direct-to-video CGI animated movies G.I. Joe: Spy Troops and G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom, voiced by Lee Tockar. Resolute Shipwreck also has a small cameo in G.I. Joe: Resolute movie. He is seen on the flagship amongst many other Joes, yet he has no dialogue. Renegades Shipwreck first appeared in the G.I. Joe: Renegades episode "Shipwrecked". Hector Delgado was a ship captain for Cobra, until Cobra had his ship sunk when he wouldn't do some dumping at sea on their behalf, and blamed him for his own ship sinking. G.I. Joe has to trade the "Coyote" in order to carry them on their ship to Washington, DC. During the cruise to Washington, G.I. Joe's package gets loose, unleashing an energy-draining Techno-Viper that drains the electricity from Shipwreck's ship. Shipwreck helps G.I. Joe when it comes to stopping the Techno-Viper before it reaches a heavily-populated area. Shipwreck and G.I. Joe have no choice but to sink the ship. G.I. Joe had to use the fire extinguishers in order to take down the Techno-Viper. Shipwreck still wasn't willing to lose his ship, causing Roadblock to drive the "Coyote" that the Techno-Viper was on into the water. Shipwreck's ship managed to catch the "Coyote," and gives Roadblock the "Coyote" back. Shipwreck joins up with G.I. Joe, when the Techno-Viper's signal is traced to Scotland, as Shipwreck still has a score to settle with Cobra Industries. Video games Shipwreck appears as a playable character in the video game G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. Other media * Shipwreck appears in the Robot Chicken episode "Toy Meets Girl" voiced by Breckin Meyer. In the "Where Are They Now" segment, Shipwreck is kidnapped for food by a Chinese restaurant chef. Seth Green later voiced Shipwreck in the episode "More Blood, More Chocolate." In the "Inside the Battlefield: The Weather Dominator" segment, Shipwreck participated in the North Pole hockey tournament against some Cobra soldiers. In "PS: Yes In That Way," Shipwreck is among the G.I. Joe members that makes fun of the new recruit Calvin (who had been nicknamed "Fumbles"). Shipwreck and his parrot Polly are later sniped by Calvin. In "The Ramblings of Maurice," he is with the G.I. Joe team when Roadblock is rewarded for his services. Shipwreck was present at Junkyard's funeral. * In The Venture Bros. episode "The Invisible Hand of Fate" a parody of Shipwreck exists named Shore Leave. A member of a G.I. Joe-like organization, Shore Leave is noticeably effeminate. His costume resembles the nautical outfit worn in the Village People music video, "In the Navy". This parody is much more violent than his cartoon counterpart. * A modified Shipwreck action figure was used to create the character Stinky Diver from Action League Now!. * Shipwreck is mentioned in the comedic non-fiction novel 'Our Wife' in the context of which action figure is paired with the female toys. * The character's toy is talked about in the non-fiction book about cartoons; 'Saturday Morning Fever'. * Shipwreck meets his death in a young boy's imaginings on page 148 of the e-book Diary of an American Boy: A Poet, Athlete, Stud, and a Liar by Charles Pratt.Google Books link * His dress sense is mentioned on page 172 of the non-fiction paperback 'Saturday Morning Fever'. References External links * * Shipwreck at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1985 Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional Hispanic and Latino-American people Category:Fictional United States Navy SEALs Category:Fictional sailors Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:G.I. Joe characters Category:People from Chula Vista, California Category:Fictional United States Navy personnel Category:Fictional Hispanic and Latino American people Category:Fictional Navy SEALs